Carry You Home
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: JONAS. After Macy's brother is stabbed Kevin wants to look after her. Will Macy's brother be okay? What will happen between Kevin and Macy?
1. Chapter 1

Macy woke up to her father shaking her awake. She leaned over and looked at her alarm clock. It was 2:30 am. Why was her dad waking her up this early?

'Dad, whats going on?' Macy asked while rubbing her eyes.

'Just get dressed and go downstairs.' Her dad said before leaving.

Macy knew something was wrong. She got up and put on her black ugg boots and put on her pink jacket over her pink pajamas. She looked out the window and the blue lights nearly blinded her. Outside was loads of police cars and an ambulance. Most of the neighbours were outside their houses looking at the scene. Macy ran downstairs and to the front door. She saw her mom standing my the ambulance crying. Macy looked around for her brother David. He was nowhere in sight. Macy was now worried. She got into the car and her dad got in the driver seat and they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

'Dad please tell me what happened.' Said Macy. Macy and her dad were in the waiting room. Mr Misa sat down next to Macy and put his arm around her. 'Macy, David was stabbed.'

'Stabbed?' Macy asked. 'He's gonna okay? Right?'

'I don't know sweetie.' Mr Misa. He held his daughter close to him as she began to cry into his chest.

2 hours later Macy was asleep on her fathers lap. Mrs Misa came in after talking to the doctors.

'Well?' Asked Mr Misa.

'David is in surgery.' Sighed Mrs Misa. 'He was stabbed with a glass bottle. Their doing surgery to remove some of the glass.'

'Who would do this to David?' Said Mr Misa.

'We have to move. We can't stay here.'

'Chloe, we can't move.' He looked at his wife.

'Greg, we have too. Macy is at risk so we have too.'

Mrs Misa left the room. Mr Misa sighed and looked at his only daughter.

**********************

Macy looked around the dark road. She called out but no one could hear her. She saw her brother in the on front on her. Before she had time to run to him a man wearing all black ran out and stabbed Macy went to run to him. When she was close to him someone grabbed her from behind. She heard A dark voice say. 'Scream and I'll kill you.'

Macy jumped awake to find herself in her dad's arms. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She told herself that it was a bad dream. Her father held her close. He carried his daughter out of the waiting room and to the car. He looked at his daughter. He prayed his son would be okay. Now he wanted his daughter to be safe.

***********************

_**What do ya think? Do ya want more? Sorry this chapter is really bad I was up late when writing it! haha**_


	2. Chapter 2

'Dad I don't wanna move.' Sobbed Macy. 'It's not fair.'

'I know Sweetie but we have too. We don't want you to get hurt.' Her father said. He was sitting on the edge of Macy's bed while Macy was lying with her back to him.

'Dad, I can do kick-boxing. I can protect myself.'

'I know honey, But next time the attacker could have a gun. You would won't stand a chance.'

Macy buried her face into her pillow. He dad got up and left his daughter alone. Once Macy heard the door close she rolled onto her back and looked around her room. Her room and painted light green. Her name was painted above her bed. She had Jonas posters on her wall. She had photo's of herself and Stella on the wall. She had all her team photo's on the wall. She loads of sports trophy on the shelfs. She looked around. Thinking about how this would no longer be her room.

At 12 o'clock Macy and her father were at there school. Everyone was in class. Macy's dad was talking to this principal about what had happened to Macy's brother. Macy was sitting on the stairs alone. She rested her head on her knee's while a thousand thoughts went through her mind. She heard someone say her name she looked up to see Kevin Lucas walking over to her. Kevin wondered why she had missed her morning classes or why she was not wearing her school uniform.

'Are you okay?' Kevin asked while sitting down next to her.

Macy shook her head. 'My brother was stabbed last night. My parents are making me move.'

'Macy I'm so sorry.' He said while putting his hand on her back.

Macy was to upset to go into a fan girl moment. 'Now I have to find somewhere to stay while my parents find a new house.'

'Can you stay with Stella?' Asked Kevin.

Macy shook her head again. 'She's going on holiday to Paris for 2 weeks. So I have nowhere to go.' She said as tears ran down her face.

'Mace. Don't cry. It's gonna be okay. You can stay with me if you want.'

'Really?' Macy looked up at him.

'Yeah my mom won't mind. I'll call to ask her' Kevin got up and called his mom. Macy leaned back and took a deep breath. A member of Jonas just told her that she could stay in his house. A few minutes later Kevin went back over to Macy.

'Guess what, My mom said yes.'

Macy smiled and hugged Kevin. 'Thank you so much.'

Macy saw her dad coming out of the principal's office. Macy ran over to him.

'Daddy this is Kevin. He said I could stay with him.'

Kevin and Macy's dad talked for a few minutes and Macy's dad let Macy stay.

'Okay Kevin I'll bring Macy to your house at around 7 o'clock.' Kevin nodded. Macy smiled as she walked off with her dad.

Kevin ran up to Joe, Nick and Stella.

'So guys I told Macy she could stay with us for the next few days.'

Joe started choking on his water. 'Dude do you have a death wish or something.'

'Guys, Macy had nowhere to go.' Said Kevin.

'So when is she coming to stay?' Asked Nick.

'Tonight.'

Joe ran down the hallway.

'Joe where are you going?' Shouted Stella.

'Home to hide all our sharp objects.' Shouted Joe.

Nick rolled his eyes and walked off.

'Kevin, Promise me you'll look after Macy.' Said Stella.

'Stella don't worry Macy will be fine.'

Kevin walked to his locker to get his books. He was excited about Macy staying with them. Mostly because he had a crush on her for a really long time now.

_***********************_

_**Right!! For some reason my laptop did not want me to write this chapter!! I had loads writen but my laptop deleted it all. So I had to rush the chapter before my laptop played anymore tricks on me :/ Sorry The next chapter will be better!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin opened the front door to see Macy and her father. They had 3 suitcases. Kevin let them in.

'Macy we're so happy to have you here.' Sandy said as she hugged Macy. 'Kevin help Macy bring her things into her room.'

Kevin picked up two of her suitcases and Macy carried the other. Kevin took her into the spare room.

'Is this okay?' Kevin asked while putting the suitcases down.

Macy sat down on the bed at looked around the room. 'It's fine. I better go down and say goodbye to my dad.' She said with a small smile.

Once she left Joe came in.

'Joe, Why are you wearing a helmet?' Asked Kevin.

'Just incase.' Joe said back.

'Right now your just being stupid.' Said Kevin. 'Now take it off.'

'No I like my head the way it is.'

Kevin rolled his eyes. 'You wanna help Macy unpack?'

Joe didn't even answer he ran out of the room.

'COWARD!' Shouted Kevin.

'Who's a coward?' Macy said as she came in.

'Nothing just me and Joe messing around.' He said. Macy giggled.

'Kevin, can I ask you for a favour?' Macy asked as she sat down on the bed.

'Sure what is it?' Kevin asked as he sat down next to her.

Macy took a deep breath. 'My brother needs a blood transfusion. I'm the only match. So could you come to the hospital with me tomorrow?'

'Yeah I'll go with you.' Macy smiled and hugged him.

'I'll help you unpack.' He said as he lifted the suitcase onto the bed.

****************************

Later that night Macy was lying on her bed, texting her parents to say goodnight. She was wearing her light blue pajamas. She heard the door open she looked to see Sandy coming in.

'I just wanted to make sure you were okay.' Said Sandy as she sat down on the bed.

'I'm fine thanks.' Macy smiled.

'Alright, If you need anything during the night go to me or one of the boys.'

'Okay.' Macy said with a smile.

'Goodnight.' Sandy got up and lift the room.

At 3 am Kevin got up in the middle of the night to get some water. He went into the kitchen and turned on the light. He saw a dark figure standing at the sink. Kevin screamed and the figure screamed. Once Kevin took a closer look he saw it was only Joe.

'Joe what the hell are you doing?' Snapped Kevin.

'Getting some water.'

'In the dark?' Kevin looked at him confused.

Kevin rolled his eyes and walked off before Joe could answer. As he went up to his room he heard Macy coughing. He went to her bedroom door and looked in. He saw Macy sitting up in her with her head in her hands.

'Macy, are you okay?' He whispered. He went over and sat down next to her. He reached over and turned on her lamp. He saw that her eyes were red. 'Have you been crying?'

Macy nodded. 'Yeah, but I'm okay.'

'What's wrong?'

'Ever since my brother was stabbed I've been having nightmares about it.'

'Would you like to stay in my room tonight?'

Macy looked up at Kevin. 'Okay.'

Kevin took Macy's hand and he took her into his room. He saw Nick asleep and Joe was still downstairs. Macy got into Kevin's bed. Kevin lay down next to her. Macy rested her head on Kevin's chest. Kevin wrapped his arms around Macy. Kevin watched as Macy fell asleep in his arms.

*************************

The next morning Kevin woke up to Joe and Nick talking.

'Are you getting ready for school?' Asked Nick.

'I'm not going to school.' Said Kevin. 'I'm taking Macy to the hospital.'

Kevin looked down at Macy who was still asleep. Kevin lay down next to her and fell asleep again. A while later he woke up to see Macy already awake.

'Hey how long have you been awake for?' He asked.

'Around an hour.' Macy smiled.

'Why didn't you get up?'

'I didn't want to wake you.' Said Macy.

'Aww your so sweet.' Kevin leaned in and gave Macy a kiss on her forehead.

Macy giggled she just got a kiss from a Jonas. She didn't faint.

***************************

_**I know not my best work! :( I was trying to get this done ASAP cause my lil bro has a bug and I might catch it :( So if I don't update in the next few days you know I caught it. Hopefully I won't. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin looked at his watch as he waited for Macy. They were in school and it was lunch time. Kevin told Macy they could have lunch together. She was 20 minutes late. Kevin thought she would be there on time. There's no sign of her. Kevin looked down the hallway. She was not there. Kevin seen a girl on Macy's basketball team. Kevin ran up to her.

'Hey Emily have you seen Macy?' He asked.

Emily nodded. 'She's in the nurses office. She got hurt during basketball practice.'

'Okay thanks Emily.' Kevin went down the hallway towards the nurses office. He was worried about Macy. Was she hurt bad? When he got to the nurses office he opened the door to see Macy sitting on the bed. Kevin gasped when he saw her. Her eyes were red from crying. Her nose and mouth was covered in blood. She was holding a tissue to her nose. Her hands were also covered in blood. Her blue sports top was covered in blood.

'Macy what happened?' Kevin asked worried.

'She got hit in the face with a basketball.' The nurse said answering for Macy. 'She was knocked out for a few minutes too.'

'I'm okay.' Macy said quietly. 'It's just a bad nose bleed.'

'How did that happen?' Kevin said while rubbing her back.

'The girl on front of me didn't catch the ball so it hit me in the face. I didn't have time to stop it.'

Kevin tried to give her a hug but Macy pulled away. 'I don't wanna get blood on your shirt.'

Kevin smiled. 'Don't worry about it.' He gave her a hug and rubbed her back.

'Kevin I think you should take Macy home.' The nurse said.

Kevin nodded. 'What will I do if the nose bleed starts again?'

'Just wait for it to stop. She might have a headache later and don't let her go to sleep for the next 3 hours.'

Later Kevin left the school with Macy. 10 minutes later they arrived at the firehouse.

'Your home early.' Said Sandy. She froze when she saw the dry blood on Macy's face and the blood on her top. 'Macy what happened?

'She got hit in the face with a basketball.' Said Kevin.

'Macy go upstairs and get cleaned up.' Said Sandy. Macy went upstairs Sandy turned to Kevin. 'Is she alright?'

Kevin nodded. 'Don't worry mom. I'll look after her.'

'Okay go and help Macy.'

Kevin went up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He slowly opened it to see Macy washing the blood off her hands. Kevin got a damp cloth and told Macy to sit on the bath. Kevin wiped some of the blood off.

'Kevin be careful. Thats hurts.' Said Macy.

'Sorry Macy I'm nearly done.' Kevin said as he wiped away the last of the blood.

'Thanks Kevin.' Macy said as stood up.

'No problem.' Kevin said as he put the cloth away. 'Now go and get changed then go into my room.

Macy nodded and went into her room.

Two hours later Macy and Kevin were lying on Kevins bed. Macy was falling asleep and Kevin was trying to keep her awake.

'Mace stay awake just for a few more minutes.' Kevin said as he rubbed her shoulder.

'Kevin I'm tired.' Macy moaned.

'I know but remember what the nurse said.'

Macy sighed. 'I went though worse things then this.'

'What do you mean?' Asked Kevin.

Macy thought back for a second. 'Let's see I broke my arm ice skating when I was 7. I got hit in the stomach during hockey when I was 12 and Last year I pulled 2 of my ribs doing gymnastics.'

Kevin looked at her shocked. 'What happened to you during gymnastics?'

'I was doing a move were 3 people had to lift me and they dropped me.'

'Why don't you quit some sports if you keep getting hurt?'

Macy looked down. 'My brother thought me how to play sports when I was younger. I don't wanna stop.'

Kevin looked down at his watch. 'Alright Macy you can sleep now.' Macy laughed and cuddled into Kevin. Kevin hald her as she fell asleep in his arms.

_**************_

_**Sorry if it's bad. It's been ages since a updated it so I wanted to update it quickly. Sorry it's not my best work =[**_


End file.
